Super Smash Brothers Melee - Gathering of heroes
by Sambadechocobo
Summary: *Summary 3* Master hand has gone off the deep end! What good he does, is always reflected in horrifying events..
1. What's going on?

It was a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, full of..  
  
*Yaaawwwwwwwwwn*  
  
  
  
Ok Ok, It was a BORING sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Mario smacked his lips after quite an embarrisingly loud yawn. The days seemed to mock him, streching on and on.  
  
Hey lay on a dusty couch in his house.. The boredom was getting to him.  
  
"Luigi.. did the princess get kidnapped today?"  
  
Luigi, in the next room over stopped to accept what his brother asked.  
  
"MARIO! I know your bored, but stop thinking such things! She'll be fine now that she took those fighting classes. You-a remember what she did to that Hammer Brother?"  
  
"Im wondering how she did it.. She charged at him and-a BOOM! Where did she get those explosives?"  
  
"She wont tell me... either. Oh well, that must have been SOME teacher she- a had."  
  
Mario sat up. "Luigi, im-a going out SOMEWHERE.. this doing nothing business is getting to me."  
  
"Okay Mario, but be back for dinner.. Im-a making a special recipe with mushrooms!"  
  
"Luigi, remember your last SPECIAL recipe with mushrooms? I was in the washroom for about-a 3 hours!"  
  
"Mario, Mario, Mario it was a mistake!! Poison mushrooms look alot like the real-a thing! Give me another chance!"  
  
"I dunno Luigi.. Im going regardless. Ill talk to you later."  
  
Mario fastened his now trademark hat onto his head and exited the house with grace.  
  
Actually more of a stumble. Once through the door, Mario fell flat on his face. He dusted himself off and saw a bob-omb staring at him.  
  
"MAMMA MIA!!! LUIGI!!! RUN!"  
  
Luigi ran out to see what the problem was all too late however.. Before Luigi got to the door the Bob-omb clicked and there was an explosion. Luigi leaped out of the way, out of the explosion's radius.  
  
"MARIO? Are you ok?" As the words left Luigi's mouth, he already knew that that would not be the case. After a search through the smoke, he saw no body.. no nothing. Tears began to well up in his eyes.  
  
" Ma..Mario? "  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"LINK hold up a second!"  
  
Link stopped his dash. He had places to go.. He already said his goodbyes to the Kokiri people.  
  
His good friend Saria approached him. It was quite possible that she was falling in love with Link, yet that particular story would never have a happy ending.. Link was far older than her.. After his 7 year sleep, he was already a young man, while the Kokiri people never aged, Saria included.  
  
"...It was nice knowing you link. Please talk to me with the Ocarina in the future.. I hope you remembered the song."  
  
Link nodded and softly played Saria's song with his Ocarina. Saria wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"Ill talk to you later then."  
  
Link leaped on Epona, his horse, and he rode off... but to where?  
  
After a good while.. Link halted Epona. Where was he to go? He wanted to do something with his life. But.. there was nothing to be done.  
  
He gave a light "hyah" and epona slowly walked forward. Perhaps he was to careless. He had saved Hyrule... but it was pointless to sit around.  
  
He continued to debate with himself then concluded that he would find a place to sleep for the night... and worry the next day.  
  
Unfortunetly, his course of action would be shattered. A massive blue hand, a Wallmaster swooped out of nowhere and Plucked Link firmly off of Epona. Immedeatly he flew high in the sky, taking Link.. to where..  
  
Epona looked around, and immediatly knew something was amiss.. How could a Wallmaster freely move around a place that had no walls?  
  
Epona neighed loudly. 


	2. What's going on? (2)

Andross was defeated! The Cornerian people cheered for their heroes!  
  
(Hmm.. Things usually dont work like that... Not so easily.)  
  
Fox drew his eyes away from the blinding water, deep in serious thought. Corneria's sun was intensly bright, radiating with warmth. Its glare off the ocean was intense.  
  
Falco felt concerned when he noticed Fox in such a state and knew that it wasnt a simple glare that was bothering him.  
  
"...Fox.. are you doing alri.."  
  
"Let's talk later, Falco. Just wave to the people."  
  
Everyone roared with appreciation for the 4 heroes they knew and loved: Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Peppy Hare. 2 strangers stood among them, bringing confusion among the crowd. However, Katt Monroe and Bill Grey deserved to stand among the heroes. They did their share of destroying Andross' forces.  
  
They all stood upon the GREAT FOX which flew overhead for everyone to see. The massiveness of the vessel was too incredible for words, and even Fox didnt care to know the details. It flew the team to planets, it covered for them in intense battle, that was all he cared for.  
  
After a sweep over the adoring fans, the Great fox flew down to land.  
  
Celebration was going to be far from over. It was the greatest day in the history of Corneria.  
  
Thier computerized pilot, ROB 64, even couldnt control his emotion chips.  
  
^STARFOX, CONGRATULATIONS. YOU'VE MADE A LOT OF PEOPLE HAPPY AND THE PLANET IS FREE FROM ANDROSS. FOX, I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO YOU. PLEASE STEP INSIDE THE GREAT FOX. THE REST OF YOU GO GET READY FOR THE CELEBRATION WITH AWAITS YOU^  
  
Slippy jumped excitedly like a child.  
  
"I knew joining this team would be beninficial! Im gonna eat like a frog!"  
  
Peppy gave Slippy a stupid look. "Slippy, not only is that comment rediculous, but you ARE a frog!"  
  
Slippy rubbed his chin. "Yah.. I guess I am. Oh well, Im going to eat like.. Myself then."  
  
Peppy shook his head and followed everyone else out the door.  
  
Bob stopped before he exited the room. Something didnt seem right. Why did Fox have to enter the Great Fox to talk to ROB 64? ROB 64 could talk to Fox whereever he was.  
  
He looked back to see the Great Fox taking off!  
  
Fox stared at Bob with a confused look on his face from a window. He seemed to cry out for help.  
  
Bob ran after the Great Fox as best he could, but to no avail.  
  
"FOX!! Whats going on?????????"  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Ash held Pikachu tightly to his bosom. Apparently, his particular Pikachu was incredibly weak against Ice attacks and as of now, he was freezing to death.  
  
Ash wiped tears from his eyes, tears bearing marks of stupidity. He seemed to gasp out words as he talked to his friend.  
  
"Pikachu, Im sorry. Articuno was way too much of a challenge. Now just keep warm... Joy will help you once we get to the Cerulean Pokecenter!"  
  
Rain provided no help as it showered over their now drenched bodies. A hole seemed to reside in Ash's stomach, because a feeling of emptiness and dread enveloped him. He sprinted even tho his exhaustion was extreme, and it was all worth it. The Pokecenter zoomed into view in no time. He entered as quickly as he could and yelled with all his might:  
  
"NURSE JOY!"  
  
Unfortunetly for dead tired Ash, his yelling emulated a whisper quite well. Ash stumbled over to the counter, where a worried Joy awaited.  
  
"Oh my, what happened here?"  
  
"...Just help him, could you?"  
  
Joy smiled. "Ill see what I ca.."  
  
She stopped. Ash stared at her as her pupils seemed to dim.  
  
"N-Nurse Joy, are you alright?"  
  
Nurse Joy shook her head.  
  
"Oh...Its nothing, Im sorry. Give me your Pikachu and go over to the next room to rest."  
  
"Yah.. I could use a rest..."  
  
Ash appeared to fall asleep on the spot. Nurse Joy tiptoed away. A couple of hours later, Ash awoke to a surprisingly quiet Pokecenter.  
  
He walked around to see no one in sight.. which was odd considering Pokecenters ALWAYS had at least a handful of people in them at ALL TIMES. He called for Nurse Joy..  
  
Nothing.  
  
"NURSE JOY?" Louder.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"NURSE JOY!" Louder, with anger forming.  
  
Still nothing. Tears stormed down his face.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY PIKACHU!!!" 


	3. What's going on? (3)

*...Log 19945. What the hell am I doing here? We have enough of the metroid specimen to study, yet .. what force drove me to come to this planet? Also, on the same train of thought.. How did some of the creature in particular escape from the doomed Zebes? The explosion was too quick, too sudden...  
  
I believe the name of this planet is Elecor 90, yet another previous homeworld of the Metroid. Thinking further, I believe im here because its in my blood... the blood of a bounty hunter. Im going to proceed further. Log out.*  
  
Samus Aran stood and shuddered at the sharp cold and wretched exterior of the planet. She reached the back of her head to scratch, and then embarassingly put her hand back down. She hadn't worn her armor in quite some time.. She was going to have to get used to the bulky, powerful suit which was given to her from the ancient bird creatures.  
  
She looked up to the sky, hoping ancestors of that friendly race traveled here. They had the power of seeing into the future, and knew about Samus' adventures long before she was born. That being the case, statues of their being were erected handling special items to assist her, and allow her suit to forever improve.  
  
Samus was told all this from the elder shortly before he had died. A he died, so did the entire species. He was the last remaining member.  
  
Memories! Samus shook her head. No time to get sentimental. She dashed into a nearby cave in search of some reason to justify her being here...  
  
***Time passes***  
  
*...Log 19946. Im tired. Ive been running around like a lunatic for far too long. No sign of anything. Thank God for the unlimited oxygen which the suit provides. Im sure ive said this far too much on other logs, yet my gratefulness will never cease.  
  
Back on track, this planet is a bore. Its incredibly difficult to believe it could sustain life of any kind. Im going to look through some routes which I passed by before, then Im leaving this dirt ball. Just being here makes me feel queasy. Log out.*  
  
She spent more time traveling through abandoned caves and routes before she stopped and stomped her foot in frustration. Sweat dripped down her face and she leaned against a nearby wall to think.  
  
...Which wasnt quite the brightest of ideas. She felt some sort of wire entangle her to the wall! Struggling to look down, she noticed nothing whatsoever, yet she was unable to move!  
  
With a pull that seemed to rip apart her insides, she was pulled through the wall... 


	4. Merely a hand?

Mario lay in a mysterious room, half dazed.  
  
"...What-a...happened?"  
  
Mario shook off his groggyness, and noticed other confused souls near him. An elf with a colossal sword, a person in a suit of technological armor, a small creature, and a..  
  
"FOX? Mamma mia!"  
  
"What's with you? You act like you've never seen one before!"  
  
"Where I'm-a from, they are animals."  
  
"Wow really, idiot! Of course foxes are animals!"  
  
Mario kept his temper in check.  
  
"...I mean they dont clothe themselves and they dont talk at all.."  
  
"Whatever, kid... Anyways, what are we all doing here? How did this happen?"  
  
Mario stared with anger on his face.  
  
"...Kid?"  
  
Link stood in silence. He rarely was one to talk, and any info he or anyone could provide would be lies, or nothing at all.  
  
"Pi.....?"  
  
Pikachu, surprised at how he had recovered, suddenly used his quick speed to dart around the room, in frantic search for an exit. He didnt like Ash to worry about him amd had to find him quickly. He little rush of energy was stopped short when he took a wrong turn and almost crahed straight into Samus. That is, before Samus smacked Pikachu out of the way. Pikachu landed with a thump and stared with rage at her.  
  
"PIKAAAAAA!"  
  
Like a watchdog would do with a burgler, Pikachu just stared at Samus, waiting for her to make a move.  
  
She took off her helmet and took a deep breath.  
  
"Natural Oxygen... Havent smelled something so sweet in a long time... I dont like to hurt anything smaller than I... unless you attack first..."  
  
The fact that she was a woman stunned everyone in the room. Even the angry Pikachu was taken aback. The fact that she was a BEAUTIFUL woman, well that could be the other possible reason that she was suddenly the centre of attention.  
  
Pikachu shook his head, and let his thunder loose on Samus.  
  
Samus rolled quickly out of the way and gave a light shot, purposly just missing Pikachu. She sighed.  
  
"Now stop it. We shouldnt be fighting each other. We have to find out what the hell is going on. How did we get into a room with no exit?"  
  
Fox scrached his furry chin. "Listen, tubby. Im sorry about before.. so lets work together to get out of here.  
  
"......Im not.. THAT fat. Fine, you watch-a your mouth and let's see what we all can do."  
  
Link walked around the room, studying the walls.  
  
***Enough of your stupidity! You all are here for a reason: ENTERTAINMENT!***  
  
The sudden voice boomed, sending the heroes to the floor. They were too surprised to speak.  
  
[B]Before you begin to ask your silly questions, let me mention that I am a being too powerful and complex for you all to understand. If you were to see my true form you would go insane. Therefore, I have simplified my being to this... [/B]  
  
The room dissolved and everyone was found standing in a grassy field. Ahead of them was a white glove.  
  
***YES! Laugh at my appearence! Do not take me serious, it will just make your slaughter that much easier!***  
  
Fox stood and attempted to make sense of what was going on.  
  
"Listen, Mr.. whatever. Can you ju.."  
  
The glove swooped forward and smacked fox on the head, sending him flying. He landed with a thud.  
  
***...Shut up. You are all here to battle each other, plain and simple. A being such as myself grows bored with each passing day, and something had to be done about it. As proof of my power, I have brought all your worlds together! The Mushroom Kingdom, The Lylat system, Kanto, Johto, and Hyrule just to name a few!***  
  
Fox slowly made his way up, holding his sore head. He held his anger down, realizing the being he was up against.  
  
***REALIZE MY POWERS! Mario, I can place Bob-omb's where I choose to! Link, Wallmasters are stupid creatures, allowing me to control them to do what I wish! Fox, the Great Fox was far too easy to take over! Pikachu, lets not get into how stupid humans are, in this case, Nurse Joy. Samus, I hope you enjoyed your stay on my fake planet. It was made for people like yourself to go mad from the pure plainess of it all, but I needed you. I need all of you. NOW COME, im sure these are people you recognize. Some names? Luigi, Ash, and Zelda, just to name a few. Of course they will die if you dont do exactly as I say.***  
  
Mario looked at the people he had just met and shook his head.. "Well... what else can we do?" 


	5. Popo and Nana

***So.. the round one may believe me, but it seems the rest of you doubt me. Look here! Do you need further proof?***  
  
In front of the group lay statues.. 3d replicas of familiar faces.  
  
Mario shuddered when he saw the statue that lay in front of him. Luigi's frozen fear posed in front of him.  
  
Fox stood in defeat. Seeing the tortured souls of Slippy, Falco, and Peppy drew all rebellion from him.  
  
Pikachu ran to embrace Ash, but to no avail. The frozed child could not respond, nor act.  
  
Link felt sweat drip down his face, and he ran up and felt Zelda's cheek. The feeling of coldness, of despair charged through her.  
  
Samus fell to her knees. She recognized the 2 critters that lay before her. She thought back to the time, the only time which she was in need of help, and gained it.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
..LOG 16221... I have been on the ICE planet Corenthis V for the past 2 weeks, searching for the race of super metroid that can withstand the cold enough to live here. All hope seems lost and God damn its COLD. This planet seems to be home of another less hostile group of creatures , little eskimo looking critters that seem to run away whenever I draw near.  
  
...Im low on energy, much to far from my ship to recharge. My search continu... AHhh what the HELL?  
  
..............  
  
..........  
  
..LOG..LOG 15222... D..Damn. I have been careless and was attacked from behind by a met..metroid. He attached himself upon me... and..  
  
drained most of whatever energy I had left.. Fortunetly I had enough missles to ward him off, but am too exhausted to give chase. I.. think im going... to lie down for a while. *PLOP!  
  
I doubt I will ever wake up again...  
  
***Time passes***  
  
..LOG 15223..? Im amazed to be speaking still.. at the moment I am sitting what looks like a hut. I had just finished conversing with the 2 little guys that had saved my life. One wore blue clothing and the other, pink. The pink one seemed to be the follower, emulating the blue one. Tomorrow I leave this planet. Ill come back when I can do something about this atmosphere. Its amazing creatures such as this can live and prosper as long as they have. Ill have to come back to repay their favor somehow.  
  
Unfortunetly, it was quite hard to "converse" with creatures that do not know the english language, yet I am satisfied they understood my gratefulness...  
  
/FLASHBACK  
  
Those 2 same creatures, known to each other as Nana and Popo, weren't going to save anyone in they state they were in at present. The hopelessly stared out for help.  
  
Samus closed her eyes, possibly deep in thought, possibly in fear of the powers of this omnipotent being.  
  
The 5 stared at each other and their eyes told each other the same. They all had to fight to save their friends. The master hand shook with laughter.  
  
***I knew it would only take a little motivation to get you fighting! Now move! I grow even more bored conversing with you underlings..*** 


	6. Tourmentry stalks...

~~~...Grass issss greener...  
  
On the other sssside. ~~~  
  
Everyone shuddered as the wind apparently whispered around them.  
  
~~~A rose is a rose is a..  
  
ROSE ~~~  
  
Mario fell back.  
  
"What is-a going on?"  
  
***Just a minion of mine... He is not visible to your mediocre eyes. I shall not reveal him to you as of now.***  
  
~~~Ripples opening, searching for  
  
the way home... ~~~  
  
Fox shook his head and held his gun at the ready.  
  
"What does all of this mean?" He whispered to Samus.  
  
"At the moment, I'm trying to understand the last hour. Dont ask me." She replied honestly.  
  
Pikachu grew angry and began to fire lightning everywhere, consideration for others being nil. A rather sharp clap landed on Samus's leg. She fell, shaking off the pain.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
Pikachu looked confused, then anger enveloped him. A slight charge surrounded him as he prepared to release another onslaught upon her.  
  
***WONDERFUL! IT seems match one will be taking place shortly! Your accomodations for the battle will be more pleasent than future battles, so be glad!***  
  
~~~Pleasantry comes in modest form  
  
In this case, looming buildings... ~~~  
  
With a flash, Samus and Pikachu dissapeared.  
  
Link blinked and had a worried look on his face.  
  
***HAHAHAHA Tourmentry's cleverness never cease, dont you fools think? ***  
  
Mario blinked.  
  
"Tourmentry?"  
  
***Why, the name of the being around you! Hes a minion of mine, gone insane from another tournament which took place 1005 years ago. ***  
  
Fox grabbed his chest, feeling failure from his heart briefly. The incredible shock of the recent events seemed so artificial, yet he knew he had to face facts...  
  
...This was no dream.  
  
"Explain futher, hand.." He managed to gasp forth.  
  
***Well I will miss some of the battle, but very well! Tourmentry was just a name I have given to him. His original name was Solidad Pride. He and many others were taken from their homes and planets for the same reason you all are here now! Lets just say his prize for victory over the others was the power to stay by my side, and that meant being with me 24/7! This is the 8th tournament I have had, and the winners of the 6 others have commited suicide from boredom. This one man was totally against suicide, and he quickly grew mad, spouting gibberish to most ears, but music to mine! The winner of this tournament will make Tourmentry very jealous and no doubt another battle would have to take place. That is when I shall reveal him.***  
  
Link fell to one knee, and wiped a solitary tear slipping from his eye.  
  
If he lost, his pride would be wounded.  
  
If he won, his victory would mean madness...  
  
What was he or anyone to do?  
  
The thought of it could have drove them mad then and there, so the 3 of them shook thier heads and tried not to think about the result of what could be.  
  
~~~Tick Tock, Time freely drips  
  
Tock Tick, an end is not in sight...~~~ 


	7. Don't interfere with peace!

"Bread and Milk... Bread and Milk..."  
  
A surprisingly young boy darted down one walkway to the next, finally approaching at the city.  
  
"Aw..mom wants......Bread and... oh yah! Milk!"  
  
The city spread out for him, with a beauteous sunrise on the horizon. He stopped and pondered quickly.  
  
"...I havent been here for a while...what with saving the world and all.. Where's that damn Department store...?"  
  
His eyes began to water at the pure pleasantness from the view. He shook his head and quietly cursed himself for wasting time. He turned and snapped his fingers..  
  
"THAT'S IT! I remember its down here!"  
  
"...Hey punk, where do you think your going..?"  
  
An adolecent teenager stood beside the Hamburger restaurant, eying the boy suspisiously. Oddly enough, he sported a Shark costume.  
  
"Gimme what money you got, and Ill pretend I didnt see you."  
  
"What's up with you? Miss the costume party?"  
  
"Shut up. Im starting up the SHARKS X!!! We OWN Onett town now, get it loser? The original Sharks were beaten by..."  
  
The boy smiled.. "Go on.."  
  
"Someone.. that looks.... exactly like... AHHHHHHHH!" The shark sprinted off at a speed that seemed impossible.  
  
"HAHA.. I guess I made quite and impact around here."  
  
He rhythmically walked down the sidewalk, and before the department store was in view noises could be heard.  
  
Unnatural noises for such a quiet town... Ness charged down the street and stopped to take in what he was viewing. A Suited warrior firing bright circles at.. a rat thing?  
  
Those "bright circles" darted from the point of origin (in this case, a gun hand) to anything they were aimed at in seconds. Pikachu felt a couple of shots strike him and fell to the ground, jumping back into the battle just as a car rushed right by him, with a honk.  
  
The boy froze. The whole scene was quite spectacular to one such as him. Why were these two oddballs fighting in the first place?  
  
Pikachu sped forward and grabbed Samus. In one swift move, he picked her up and placed her on his back, where a shock was waiting for her. He then tossed her aside. Samus shook her head and stood once again. She opened up a hatch on her gun arm and removed a missle, which she placed into the launch compartment.  
  
During this time, Pikachu hid behind the department store building. Before Samus could find him, Pikachu called upon lightning to strike her from above. Samus could not avoid the attack, and took the brunt of it, falling over. Quickly, she removed her helmet and vomited. She didnt expect such pain to come at that point which threw her off balance.  
  
Wiping her mouth, she pointed her gun in any direction and fired. Pikachu lay in his hiding spot and laughed.. That missle wasn't even pointed in his direction!  
  
The missle quickly turned, to Pikachu's dismay. He didnt expect it to be a heat seeker, so he was not prepared to move out of the way. All seemed lost until..  
  
"PK THUNDER!"  
  
A little ball of thunder charged and nailed the missle, causing a small explosion and minor injuries to Pikachu. Samus, still on the ground, put her head down from exhaustion. She breathed hard.. harder than usual from sheer anger towards the boy.  
  
"K...Kid.. What was ...THAT .. fo..for??"  
  
The boy did an incredibly strange jump, making it appear that he could float, and landed on the roof which Samus was upon. This obviously was no normal boy.  
  
"What are you two doing, fighting in our quiet city? I thought our world was at peace finally!"  
  
"........"  
  
Pikachu, not understanding what was going on, concluded that the boy made the missle explode so he would get injured MORE, not less. He jumped high, and showered thunder upon his two enemies.  
  
Ness' stood with a firm on his face, and Samus viewed at the upcoming onslaught with dread. She closed her eyes until she noticed the young boy grab her arm fiercly.  
  
"PK REFLECT!"  
  
A warm glow surrounded the two, and as the thunder struck them, Samus felt more and more revitalized.  
  
Exhausted, Pikachu fell and lay on the ground.  
  
Ness sighed. "Are you alright?"  
  
"..Now I am, with whatever you just did.. What's your name kid?"  
  
"Ness... Just call me Ness."  
  
"Fine, Ness... Thanks."  
  
Ness' smile quickly turned into a firm frown has he heard the frantic honking of a car horn. A car was going to drive straight into pikachu!  
  
Samus, already realizing the predicament, darted to ground level and scooped up Pikachu, and with a Jump, a spin, and a flip, she landed on the roof once again. Pikachu lay unconsious.  
  
***..NESS IS IT? HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRIFLE IN AFFAIRS WAY TO COMPLICATED FOR YOU TO COMPREHEND! Just for that.... You have just entered the.. TOURNAMENT.. ***  
  
Ness shuddered.. "Tournament?"  
  
***OH YES!! The tournament! Aren't you happy? Aren't you glad? You have no choice in the matter, we leave at once for round 2 to begin!***  
  
A brilliant flash occurred and Ness, Samus, and Pikachu were all surrounded by field.  
  
"What happened?" Mario ran to them, calling out. Fox and Link did the same.  
  
Fox stared, not making any sudden movements. "I... take it you won this round?"  
  
Samus huffed heavily, a mix between a sigh and a sob. "I... wouldnt say that.."  
  
She stared at Ness, who was now more confused than ever. Link stared at him as well, with a confused look on his face.  
  
"...Samus, who is-a the boy?"  
  
"He was a resident of the location of our battlefied.. Meet Ness, the newest applyant to the tournament."  
  
Ness sat on the grass.. "NO! I refuse.. I've had my share of fighting.. I dont plan on continuing.. You can't make me ei..."  
  
He froze as a statue revealed in front of him. The statue had a very familiar face.  
  
"...Poo?" 


	8. Toumentry 101

(If you are laughing right now, you are obviously not an Earthbound fan. Poo was a ninja that helped Ness defeat Giyagas to save the world)  
  
Ness shook his head.  
  
"I... I dont believe it.. I .. wont.. bel.."  
  
Ness shut his mouth quickly and gazed in horror as tears poured out of the statues eyes.  
  
"........"  
  
Samus walked over to Ness and placed her arm on his shoulder.  
  
"..You gonna be alright?"  
  
Fox scoffed.  
  
"Lady, what do you think? If I was a kid his age looking at my frozen friend, I wouldn't be skipping with joy!"  
  
Mario and Samus gave Fox a sharp look, filled with Rage. Fox looked down, with regret in his eyes.  
  
Link stood away from eveyone else, softly playing his ocarina. Ness heard the beautiful melody and felt his courage rise. He smiled.  
  
"Fox man, dont worry about it.. Im gonna win this tourney anyway hahaha! "  
  
Fox looked down even lower..  
  
"Um.. kid.. do you want to know what the "Prize" is for winning?"  
  
Ness stared, suddenly losing his burst of courage.  
  
"..W..what?"  
  
"Well, you see.."  
  
--------------------blah blah blah----------------------  
  
Ness, Samus, and a now concious Pikachu had their eyes bugging out of thier heads.  
  
"WHAT?????? What's the point of WINNING then?" Samus shrieked suddenly.  
  
~~~Winning? The fireflies will say  
  
answers are best left unanswered~~~  
  
"Pi?"  
  
Ness shook. "Wha... what was that?" Mario looked around.  
  
"Fox told you already, that's-a the man that one the last-a tournament. Uh... what's his name.."  
  
Fox interrupted. "You mean Tourmentry? His original name was Solidad Prime. We have to help him out... I wouldnt wish this upon my own enemy."  
  
~~~Concern? The word is devoid  
  
of power and hope~~~  
  
"Ok.. im getting freaked out here.. He's not making sense!" Samus looked hard to see where Tourmentry stood.  
  
Fox shook his head. "He is, if you thikn about it. When he talked about the fireflies, he represented the fireflies as us. He was telling us that we shouldnt bother worrying about who the winner would be at the moment, and worry about saving our friends. The concern line, was a contridiction of his first statement, but you have to look at in in a different context. He is saying that concern FOR HIM is pointless, because he feels he cannot be saved. He really isnt as insane as I thought he was."  
  
***Not bad, fox creature. I would advise you to stop desiphering his comments, as they shall only lead to your downfall.***  
  
Mario stepped forward.  
  
"Enough of-a your lies! Tourmentry is slowly helping is, not the other way around! Fox has-a proven you wrong"  
  
Fox's anger grew.. "Listen Fatty, when I need your help, Ill ask."  
  
"What did you say? Come-a here and say it."  
  
"With PLEASURE."  
  
***Ahhhh.. I see we have match 2 do we not? I have the perfect location for you two. ...Oh yes.. do try to stay alive..***  
  
~~~Storming by with mental force  
  
dust settling hours later.~~~  
  
With a bright flash, Fox and Mario disappeared.  
  
***HAHAHA!! As for round 1, I hereby pronounce Pikachu the winner! Samus' cheating will not go unnoticed. By losing, Samus you are not out of the tournament. If you do spectaularily well in the next round, enought to surprise myself, I shall allow you to remove this loss from the record. AS for you Pikachu, if you succeed one more time, you will reunite with Ash! See? Winning is not so bad! HAHAHAHAH***  
  
Somehow, Samus and Pikachu werent thrilled. WHile it was true for Pikachu that he would reunite with Ash, to win the tournament would mean for him to remain here. He pondered. The best thing to do would be to save Ash, and then lose his future battles.  
  
Meanwhile, Link looked concerned. The wind scooped away his silent words.  
  
"....Solidad... Ill do my best to save you..." 


	9. A tournament within a torunament

Fox and Mario found themselvs plopped on an oddly shaped platform, place above what seemed to be a racetrack. The sudden blazing by of racers below them clearly showed that a race was in progress.  
  
Mario felt sweat drip down the back of his head. Getting struck by one of those would guarantee a loss in the tournament, if you got the picture.  
  
The quick distraction, and sheer volume of the noise allowed Fox to blaze forward himself, and throw a fist to Mario's face. Mario grabbed his cheek where he was struck and gave a violent stare.  
  
".....Don't-a worry, dis isnt going to be easy for you either.."  
  
**********  
  
"HAAAAAAHAAHAAAAAA Look whos first, losers! Samurai Goroh, you just suck!"  
  
This particular cocky voice belonged to the greatest F-zero racer in the world, Captain Falcon. He rammed the EX-leader into the side of the track, spewing trash talk into his radio device.  
  
Amazingly enough, Goroh's voice could be heard cleary, even tho he was not using his radio. Anger fueled his lungs.  
  
"YOU COCKY LITTLE SH$#$! I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR MACHINE APART!"  
  
While the two "men" quibbled, another racer stormed by, intellegent enough to realize that chattering ruined focus. Blood Falcon keep his cool, and felt first place holding its arms open for him.  
  
Captain Falcon ignored Goroh's rants and sped quickly ahead, using his turbo's, which reduced his shielding to dangerous levels. His intent to have a perfect winning streak made him temporarily insane during furious races such as this. He sped forward, almost catching up...  
  
BOOM.  
  
Samurai Goroh slammed into the back of Falcon's car, rendering it useless, and now a miniture timebomb. The cats were not made for the damage the Falcon was prepared to take for it. Realizing this, the once cocky Captain felt a surge of dread, which quickly disappated as he viewed a platform he could eject to.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA See you at 30th place, good "captain"!  
  
Goroh sped by, with pure adrenaline impossibly making him drive faster, quickly catching up to the calm Blood Falcon.  
  
Captain Falcon considered staying in his car, risking the chance that it wont blow. The gagues he viewed told him other wise, and he hesitantly pressed the eject button.  
  
"I'll get you..... GOROH!"  
  
He boosted out of his car at the latest possible time, as exploding debris smashed into him just as he was about to land on the platform. He landed with a thud.  
  
Captain Falcon was a very agile man, and he could have taken measures to ensure that wouldn't have happened. However, when one sees a Fox-man, and a Short stubby man with a large nose in a world where there was none, it tends to mess one's mind up a little, losing all contact with the environment around oneself.  
  
"KWAHHWHWHWHWHWHW!"  
  
Captain Falcon grew angry with rage as he heard the spewed laughter of Gomar and Shioh as they sped by.  
  
Gomar and Shioh were the only case where 2 people were allowed to pilot one vehicle simply because the materials on their planet are so fragile and light, as are the creatures themselvs, that 2 of them are needed for their machine to operate correctly. Their car was officialy the lightest ever in F-zero history.  
  
"Move out of the way, idiot!" Fox exerted molecular charges out of his ray gun, purposly aiming away from Falcon, who had just plopped out of nowhere to him. The collateral damage fron the blasts made Falcon laugh boistrously, as they had collided with the previous alien's craft, rendering it useless.  
  
Ignoring what seemed like a maniac to him, Mario used Fox's confusion to leap over Falcon and land a crushing stomp of Fox's head. Before jumping back to his original position, he threw a searing flame sphere at Fox, who had no time to avoid.  
  
Fortunetly Fox had his Repel shield set to Auto, which turned on the shield instantly should any obstruction other than pure fist strike it.  
  
Mario blew up at his mustache in frustration.  
  
Falcon darted forward at such a speed that made him invisible to the naked eye for .6 seconds, which was more than enough time to confuse a person, allowing for a....  
  
PLOP.  
  
Fox fell face first in front of Mario.  
  
"...Damn, Foxguy.. You really arent that fast."  
  
He proudly clutched his fist around Fox's tail. Fox clenched his teeth.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
Mario waited, not being in his nature to strike one defenseless. Behind the pain his body provided, he found enough strength to hold back his chuckle.  
  
Fox, more embarrased, repeated his demand to Falcon's delight.  
  
"HAHAHA! Hey, big nose, you two know each ot..."  
  
Falcon was cut off with a lazer blast to the face. It was fortunate that Fox had not raised its power too high, as Falcon was only drawn back, complying with his demand unvoluntarily. He grabbed his face.  
  
"..........You two.....Im gonna beat you two so damn hard...." 


	10. The struggle of a Captain

Captain Falcon placed his arms over his head, embarrased to show such anger. Fox and Mario stood in wait, attempting to anticipate his next move.  
  
"FALCON..."  
  
He crouched back, turning to face a startled Fox. He began to glow bright red, and wings of pure flame instantly sprouted from his body. Fox, who trained specificly for speed over strength, leaped back before..  
  
"PUNCH!"  
  
..Captain Falcon threw his weight into his fist, which enraged in fire. Then, as quickly as the wings sprouted forth, they disappeared.  
  
Breathing hard, Fox took advantage of Falcon's poor reaction time from such a move. He also began to glow a bright red.  
  
"Don't disgrace fire... It will just strike back tenfold!"  
  
Fire gathered all around him in a matter of moments, and with a:  
  
"FIIIIIIYAHHHHHH!"  
  
He allowed the fire pressure to burst him towards the surprised Falcon. Crashing into him, he sent the reeling Captain back... into Mario's quick fist. The impact send Falcon flying into the other direction.  
  
Fox, not realizing what Mario did, had to withstand Falcon's heavy weight crushing into him.  
  
Fox's exhaustion had reached its limit. He lay underneath massive weight, unable to gather enough strength to move. Falcon leapt up and faced his new opponent with considerable rage. He leapt high into the air. Mario took his stance, unsure of what was going to happen.  
  
The blazing sun stabbed into his eyes as he attempted to look up, making sense of what the Captain would attempt. Relying on his ears, he heard the now all too familiar voice:  
  
"FALCON KICK!"  
  
Mario closed his eyes, and felt a presence nearing him from above, shooting downward at high speed. When the wait seemed to unbarable, he immediatly jumped up and shot his arm up into the air. A surge of power shot around his being, and he struck Falcon in his groinal area.  
  
Falcon's eyes shot open. A rock wouldnt stand a chance matching his falling speed to the ground below.  
  
Mario fell to one knee, tired from a good day's fight.  
  
***Mario wins this round... But who is this bothersome maggot? No matter, he is now another participant! We leave!***  
  
Another bright flash, and the 3 were brought back to the original field once more.  
  
~~~Amazing how numbers grow  
  
as you count higher...~~~  
  
Fox and Falcon lay on the grass, welcoming its softness. No one dared to talk, even tho everyone was dying to know who this new person was.  
  
Ness scratched the back of his head, deciding to break the ominous silence.  
  
"Okay! Who is this guy?" 


	11. Indirected Intellegence

***A flea.. an insect! Does that answer your question, small one?***  
  
Falcon rubbed his knee, not letting the giant hand's presence faze him.  
  
"Just call me Falcon. Now that I think about it, you won't have to call me jack squat, cause I'm leaving!"  
  
"Idiot. You can't leave. He's brought us to HIS warped world." Fox gasped, remaining on the ground face down.  
  
"You know, for an exhauseted fox creature, you sure don't know when to keep your mouth shut. Want me to do the honors?"  
  
Fox, realizing his body screamed pain, lay silently.  
  
Samus stomped her foot.  
  
"ENOUGH of this! The godforsaken hand is trying to get us angry at each other! Are all of you too dense to notice that?"  
  
Falcon scoffed.  
  
"Lady, hey.. yah you. Shut up and don't butt in. This is a MAN's conversation."  
  
Samus fumed with rage. She opened her mouth, in preparation to release plenty of obsceneties, when she was interupted by a silent voice.  
  
"...I don't like you."  
  
Link stood, with his sword pointed at Falcon's throat. Falcon swallowed, startled from the inhuman speed in which the kokiri darted to his present position. He remained still, seemingly in wait for a reply. Falcon cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, la dee da for you!" He dared to spout forth.   
  
Mario stepped forward. "Now listen-a here..!"  
  
***SHUT UP! Your babbling is worse than boredom itself! SILENCE!***  
  
Everyone stared at the glove. Falcon laughed.  
  
"No, I dont think I'll do that."  
  
Enraged, the master hand swooped forward and attempted to grab Falcon. Falcon quickly dived out of the way and allowed the hand to swoop by. Samus gritted her teeth. This was her chance for revenge! She charged her gun arm and aimed it towards the evil being.  
With a blast, she fired.  
  
The hand instantly realized something was amiss and swung himself to smack the charge blast aside... directly towards Mario.  
  
Mario calmy stood and waited for the blast to approach him. Link stood, with his eyes bulging out of his head.  
  
"NO! THE BLAST WILL.."  
  
Mario instantly spun around, streaking beside him what appeared to be a yellow fabric, a cape of sorts, managing to repel the shot... towards Fox.  
  
Fox shut his eyes, preparing for the worst... until he remembered his repel shield. Success! The blast repelled and flew off in another random direction... towards..  
  
"LUIGIIIII!" Mario shrieked.  
  
Indeed, the core blast was headed straight for the Luigi statue.   
  
"NO!"  
  
Ness darted the same direction as the blast, fortunetly ahead of it. He stood beside the statue and prepared for his technique. Before the shot collided with him, he turned a light blue, grabbing onto the Luigi statue. The shot appeared to absorb into Ness the statue. After that, the brightness was too ..well.. bright for anything else to be seen for seconds? minutes? It was painful even tho everyone's eyes were shut.  
  
Mario heard it before he could see.. a voice.. an oh so familiar VOICE!  
  
"...Mario?"  
  
Mario smiled and darted off in the direction of the voice, hugging the person he bumped into. As the brighness wore off, Mario realized (and knew) that the person he was embracing was Luigi.  
  
"What-a happened, Mario?"  
  
"Its-a long story, but do me a favor and thank-a the kid."  
  
"You are the one that-a saved me from that torture? Thank you."  
  
Ness smiled and nodded. "Just doing my job.."   
  
However in the back of his mind dread filled... He wanted Poo to come back...  
  
***BWAHAHA!***  
  
Amazingly enough, the Master hand erupted with laughter, with all forms of anger ceased.  
  
***All of you aren't as pathetic as I had first thought. Even if this incident was indirect, I am surprised with the result. I am placing the remaining statues elsewhere so this incident not happens again. I will leave Luigi as is as a reward for your intellegence. He also must participate however...**  
  
"Mario!! Participate in what?"  
  
"Luigi.. I'm-a going to have to ask you to sit down..." 


	12. Shaky alliance

Luigi shook where he sat.  
  
"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mario? What are we g-g-oing to do then?" He spoke in his distinct italian accent.  
  
"Luigi, listen to me, you have to be strong... Let's get-a through this tournament then we will be ok. Ok?"  
  
Fox spouted out a laugh, slowly feeling better. "Have you lost what little of your IQ you have LEFT?"  
  
Mario stepped forward, feeling guilty in advance for yelling at the injured FOX.  
  
"..I've heard ENOUGH from you! SHUT UP!"  
  
Mario's anger was a such a point that Fox realized he should indeed "shut up".  
  
Luigi stared, never seeing his brother in such a state. Ness shared the feeling, even tho he had never met the plumbers before. He walked over and looked down.  
  
"Hey... mister.. Don't let stuff like this get to you.. Im sure we will find a way through all of this, just like you."  
  
Mario smiled, and placed his oversized cap on Ness' undersized head.  
  
"I... don't know.."  
  
Captain Falcon had a worried look on his face. He was prepared to state his thoughts until he was inturrupted.  
  
***Let's see.. round 3... round 3... Ah! That's it! Link, you seemed to not have a great liking to this.. "Falcon". Yes.. this will be the battle. LINK, FALCON, and..***  
  
Pikachu's ears stood up. "PIIIII?"  
  
Link stared. "..And?"  
  
If Master hand had a face, a maniacal grin would be clearly seen.  
  
***AND.. SAMUS! This is your chance to redeem yourself, Samus. The winner of this fight will have his or her respective statue freed!***  
  
Captain Falcon shook his head.  
  
"Um, hey "Handy"... statue? ..Do I have a statue?"  
  
***..Indeed you do.. NOT! But I realize you intend on keeping a good winning streak in races.. I can reverse time in your world, and modify your car to reach incredible speeds, should you win, of course.***  
  
Falcon rubbed his chin.  
  
"If that's the case, i'm in."  
  
That's it.  
  
Link sprinted at Captain Falcon, punching him square in the face. Falcon stared at Link for what seemed like minutes, before Link stated his reason:  
  
"WE have to fight. We are fighting for our friends. Now you come along, and can easily leave and make this easier for us.. and you enter the tournament... to win a RACE?"  
  
Falcon erupted with rage and grabbed Link by the throat. Shaking furiously, Link kneed Falcon in the stomach, which made the Captain let go and fall back, clutching his injured area.  
  
He gasped for breath, rolling on the ground unnaturally.  
  
***HAHAHAHA!! The fight is not here!! Im sure your will love your destination!! We leave!***  
  
~~~~Dripping freely from a branch  
  
to the forested soil below.~~~  
  
Luigi, having being told by Mario the whole story, merely flinched at the sheer creepyness of the voice.  
  
"I..I want to go home..."  
  
With a flash, they once again vanished...  
  
Ness frowned as Mario took his warm cap off of his head and placed it back on his own.  
  
"Listen-a guys. We have to keep are tempers in check, or we will seriously hurt each other. Look-a at Fox for example. That Falcon is going to be a major thorn-a in our backsides."  
  
Fox lay asleep on the soft grass.  
  
"...I'm-a glad the Fox is asleep, he doesn't like me too much."  
  
Luigi placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Mario, don't-a worry. We will find a way to get back home, and Fox will grow to like your with-a time."  
  
Pikachu walked over and jumped on Mario's shoulder. He had a fondness for him.. It was indescribable. Mario reminded him of Ash, he was the only reason Pikachu had not cried the whole time he had been away from him. Using his teeth, he pulled a confused Mario's cap around, so it was facing backwards. He laughed... A perfect Ash!  
  
Just.. fatter.  
  
Mario didnt like the sound of Pikachu's laugh, realizing that he was mocking him. He shrugged it off and stroked him softly.  
  
"I think everything is going-a to be alright.... I sure hope so..."  
  
Ness smiled.  
  
"...You know so.. Say it!"  
  
Mario returned the smile.. "HAHA Ok then.. I know so!"  
  
Luigi retained his worried look, which was common for him.  
  
"......Let's all make sure that-a between us, we never fight. If we get put against each other, ... I dont know then.."  
  
Pikachu's ears lowered.  
  
~~~Good people... from nowhere?  
  
Corrections dart towards me.~~~  
  
Mario laughed. "If I didn't-a know better, i'd say Tourmentry just complimented us! Maybe.. this wont-a be so bad.."  
  
Maybe.... 


	13. 4 way brawl

...Maybe not.  
  
Falcon, Link and Samus paused to stare at their surroundings. A beautiful jungle strected out in every direction. Samus felt against fighting in such a place, but realized that she had friends to save.  
  
Captain Falcon, noticing that Link had his attention elsewhere, raised his fist and smacked him across the back of his head. Link turned immediatly with his sword and swiped it with an unusual rage, grazing Falcon in the arm.  
  
Falcon grabbed his arm and his eyes appeared to say: "What was that for?"  
  
Samus followed Link's lead and fired a sharp shot, crashing against Falcon's chest, sending him rolling into a tree. He hopped up and charged at the two, leaving a little pile of blood behind him. His no longer innocent eyes seemed now to screech strong obsceneties, growing red with the rest of his body. Samus and Link had no idea of Falcon's moves, so they looked at each other, confused.  
  
"FALCON PUNCH!"  
  
At the sound of "FALCON!" Samus leaped aside, however Link still had no idea what was going on and did not prepare himself correctly. Chirping birds, raging monkeys, the whole world grew silent around him as Falcon's blazing fist crashed against him, sending him back, also into the foot of a tree. He lay with penciltip pupils, barely concious. Samus shivered, realizing that she was up no normal person. Falcon turned and faced her.  
  
"I see other worlds are like my own... with strong, brave women... You digust me... For once, I would like to see the damsel in distress type of woman I have read in books."  
  
Samus was at a loss for words.. Falcon actually had a heart? Falcon actually had a brain to read with? She shook her head, trying to keep focus, and to joke around later. She kept silent.  
  
Falcon resumed his charge. Samus used her screw attack, and leapt high over Falcon, far too high for him to reach her.  
  
Or was it? Falcon closed his eyes, and his muscles flexed as he shot up into the air, nearly catching up to Samus... but not quite enough. Gravity smiled a nasty smile as Falcon fell back to the ground... Falcon had the last laugh. He shot out a "BWAHAHA!" as he surprisingly leaped up again... in the air! He grabbed onto Samus, and his hands moved too quickly for her to see what was going on, and before she could, pain shot through her body as exploses around her fired off. Samus fell to the ground, with Falcon right above her.  
  
With a thump, she struck the soil full force. Falcon fell much softly, on top of her, gazing into her helmet.  
  
"...That's...quite a face you have there. I dont see many women looking like that..."  
  
Samus, sore from the battle before, still lay concious and now, confused. Was that a compliment, an insult or ... what? Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed...  
  
*PERFECT!* She thought.  
  
She slowly got up and removed her helmet. Quite a fairly easy task made difficult by her pain.  
  
..."What about my face..." Hair dripped everywhere around her, stopping at her shoulders.  
  
Falcon raised his eyes, amazed that such beauty could exist. He immediatly feld guilty at injuring her with such force.  
  
Love at first sight? Possibly. He gazed on..  
  
Until Link threw his boomerang at him, of course, sending him to the ground.  
  
Samus quickly decided to return his punishment and leaped high once again, except this time she turned into a sphere form and released miniture explosives on the groggy Captain. Sharp strike after strike cracked against his back, and he rolled furiously aside... into someone.  
  
He stared up in rage, expecting to see Link.  
  
"LISTEN YOU!....WHAT?"  
  
An enraged monkey stared down at him, and screeched loudly, trying to conquer Falcon's angry burst with one of his own.  
  
"...No..."  
  
No humor was found in the fact the the monkey sported a red tie, with yellow letter proudly boasting "DK". The 3 combatants filled with extreme franticity.  
  
This, "DK" grabbed Falcon by the head, and began to squeeze. Falcon struggled in his agony.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
He tried Link's move, and raised his knee with force, and instead of feeling flesh to strike, felt a hand instead. Not good...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH AHH!" The pain continued.  
  
Link ran over and threw a bomb (from where? His tunic?) at the back of DK's head, which sucessfully made him drop the Captain. The Captain quickly crawled back the other way.  
  
"Wh..WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
Link stood in front of the coward. Falcon was not even willing to show thanks in the least.  
  
Behind the two, DK roared and smashed his hands against his chest, not a really great sound for a stressful person to hear.  
  
Samus sat back, unable to do anything in her current shape as she saw Dk run straight for the two injured heroes.  
  
Link pulled a bow (also, from where?) and aimed an arrow and waited.. waited.. FIRED!  
  
The arrow flew forward and struck DK in the eye. He screeched loud and unnaturally more at the blood dripping down his face than the stabbing pain he felt.  
  
He raised his arms into the air and full of rage, he dropped them with full strength to the ground, causing a small earthquake.  
  
Link and Falcon felt the brunt of the rumble and fell to the ground once more. Dk had the strength to withstand the rumble and he grabbed Link's and Falcon's heads.  
  
They both felt no pain, surprisingly, as Dk was not squeezing. They soon found out why. In a one-two motion he slammed the two men together, dropping them to the ground, unconcious. He then stared at the woman in the odd attire...  
  
Samus raised her eyes...  
  
"Oh, shi...." 


	14. Pleasantries, not without consequences..

He squealed a hi-pitch squeal, then darted toward the supremely exhausted female.  
  
"No... NO!" Samus shut her eyes and madly fired her gun, missing DK completely.  
  
Dk stopped his dash and used both hands to scratch his head and chin. Samus' face turned red.  
  
"...Not.. really professional.. of me.."  
  
Dk stared at her in a muddle of confusion. She didn't appear to be hostile... towards him at least. He flinched every so often, as his dud eye stung with sharp breezes blowing at it. He slowly walked over and lowered his head, to study her.  
  
His face remained an inch away from hers. Samus dared not move.. Suddenly, Dk breathed heavily with his nose, causing Samus to jump.  
  
Dk roared once again, as Samus began to run in a mad attempt to place a missle in her compartment. Once successfly installed, she fired, striking the beast, who screeched in pain.  
  
Each screech caused Samus' heart to beat faster. She held a hand to her chest.  
  
**Slow down... Slow down...** She chanted to herself.  
  
After the smoke cleared Dk lay on the ground, not a pleasant sight. The missle had impacted directly against his head, causing further damage in his most weak area. He lay unconcious.  
  
***Very Good, Samus! You win this round, and your former loss is now stricken from the record.. This idiotic monkey has impressive strength... he will be another member of my tournament... Perhaps I had better repair his eye.. A damaged warrior is not of much use to me.. unless he is an actual participant... which he is now.. this will be the last I ever heal anyone! Now.. we leave, as I have pressing news!***  
  
Yet another flash...  
  
The 4 of them lay lying in the calm, flowing grass.  
  
Mario softly nudged his hat up.  
  
"....Donkey Kong? MAMMA MIA!"  
  
Ness stared at him.  
  
"Donkey what? Who is that monkey, Plumber guy?"  
  
"That-a monkey kidnapped my first girlfriend, Paulina. Her and I went on a Safari trip one day, because we both love-a the animals."  
  
Luigi shot a fierce look at his brother.  
  
"MARIO!! Who is-a this.. Pauline? You never told-a me of her.. We tell each other everything!"  
  
"Luigi, I did not tell-a you because she is someone I want-a to forget, ok? Now where was I?"  
  
Ness offered the usual helping hand. "Safari..."  
  
"Oh yes! So I was like, Let-s a go! And she was like, OK!"  
  
"I dont mean to be rude.." A now concious Fox felt the need to inturrupt: "but.. how about getting to the point?"  
  
Mario stared back. "ANYWAYS, during one of our tours, this-a large monkey, he took Paulina, and leaped away back into the forest. For days I searched for-a the monkey, but with no luck. Depressed, I headed back home to the Mushroom Kingdom to talk-a with the police, maybe get some help. They laughed.. and shoo'ed me away. I headed home, to get help from-a Luigi..."  
  
Luigi snapped his fingers. "SO that's-a why you.."  
  
"Listen, could you SHUT UP! Just let the man finish!" Barked Fox.  
  
"You... YOU!!" Luigi's face turned red.  
  
"Luigi.. calm down.. remember what-a you said.. Anyways, I ran home to see a worried Luigi watching-a the news. On it, the reporter was talking about a monkey that had climbed into the barrel-a factory at the edge of town. Without mentioning a word to Luigi, I ran there as fast as my feet-a would take me. I climbed to the top of the-a factory, avoiding the obstacles the monkey put in my way.. and to make a long-a story short, I ended up saving Paulina... who... ended up leaving me for.. another plumber.. BARNADINO!! IF I EVER SEE THAT BARNADINO...!"  
  
"Calm-a down, Mario!" Luigi had to grab his brother by the shoulders to sustain his rant.  
  
~~~Down for the count...  
  
yet his memories remain...  
  
What will be of you..  
  
when he wakes up?~~~  
  
Fox laughed. "Well ain't that fine and dandy! Now when this idiot wakes up again, he's going to continue that grudge against you, isnt he? Tourmentry is right!"  
  
***ENOUGH! I must admit that was quite an amusing tale, but I apologize for not supplying the marshmellows or fire.***  
  
Samus coughed out a laugh. "Wow.. YOU'RE not being sarcastic..."  
  
***...Another quip such as that, and I will have second thoughts freeing your comrades! SILENCE and allow your ears to hear what news I bring! I have great news as well as unfortunate news.. As for the good news..***  
  
They faded in.. one by one...  
  
"Link... LINK!! IT'S YOU! Are you hurt link? Oh my god what has happened?"  
  
Zelda rushed over to Link's beaten body.  
  
"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Tears slipped down Pikachu's eyes as he heard the best voice in the world.  
  
It was Ash.  
  
It really was Ash!  
  
The two ran towards each other and concluded the dramatics with a touching embrace.  
  
Samus smiled.. She had returned her favor.. Popo and Nana, immediatly realizing the woman they had saved, ran over to her jumping excitedly.  
  
Popo closed her eyes and forced her self to speak English, a very challenging task: "..Th..Think y..u.. saving.. we!"  
  
She chuckled.. ("Thank you for saving us".. Cute, I guess they took the time to leard English as best as they could."  
  
Nana repeated her comrade, speaking in perfect english: "Thank you for saving us!" She apparently knew her English alot better.  
  
".....Fox..? FOX!"  
  
Fox raised his eyes.. "FALCO? Is that you?" He limped over to meet his friend. It seemed like a decade had passed since they last met.  
  
"Dont move Fox, your really injured..."  
  
"W..wait. WAIT! Peppy? Slippy? PEPPY? Where are they, Falco?!?!"  
  
"..The hand thing sent them back to Corneria, saying only one of us was necessary to be added for the tournament.. I know about everything, Fox... all of us do..."  
  
All the statues had been set free!! Link finally regained concious to see Zelda's worried face.  
  
"..How have you.. been?" Link slowly mumbled.  
  
Zelda, seeing Link in such a state, began to slowly sob, with her tears falling upon Link, partly joy, partly shock.  
  
Mario and Luigi looked at it all with awe.. The recent turn of events have been nothing but horrid and now look at everyone.. Happy! Smiling!  
  
Dk and Falcon lay unconcious during the whole turn of events.  
  
Ness looked around..... "POO? HEY HAND!! WHERE'S POO?"  
  
***No need for him to soil this tournament.. I sent him back home. We now have more than enough... LISTEN TO ME NOW!! THERE IS THE BAD NEWS (well, for you) YOU MUST ALSO HEAR... PLEASE WELCOME 3 NEW COMBATANTS!***  
  
"...Mario......Heh... HEHEHEHHAHAHAHAAH! So you've been here all along HUH? HHAHAAHHAHA!"  
  
Mario and Luigi shook thier heads, speaking in unison.. "B-b-b-bbbb-b-bb- BOWSER?"  
  
The mighty king let out a triumphant roar.  
  
"HAH!! Link and Zelda.. at the same place.. I'll make sure.. to finish you two off.. when I get the chance!"  
  
Zelda's face turned white.  
  
"Gannondorf.. no.." Link whispered.  
  
A 3rd.. violent voice appeared to penetrate everyone's minds.  
  
{}Must I participate in this... trash? I could defeat you all .. without moving...{}  
  
Ash shuddered.. "No... No. it CANT.. be..."  
  
Pikachu felt his fur stand on end.  
  
{}Why do you hesitate? My name rings with bells of joy! Say it! Say the name of your master... Mewtwo{}  
  
***MEWTWO! HAHAHAHA You dont think you will win that easily do you?***  
  
A grin formed on mewtwo's lips.. {}Why not, fool?{}  
  
***Call me that again, and I shall see to it that you cease to exist. I have drained your psychic abilities severly so you will be no more, or no less than they. You may apply minor psychic attacks, but nothing to make it one sided for yourself.***  
  
Mewtwo remained smiling.. {}Dog, do not trifile in my affairs!{}  
  
The master hand clenched its fist and fired a quick lazer in mewtwo's direction, purposely missing. The lazer appeared to be minor, yet Mewtwo's superb intellegence allowed him to register the raw power of it.. and the results caused him to stand silently.  
  
***Bowser, Gannondorf.. you two may not injure ANYONE unless it is a battle created by me!! From now on, if anyone injures anyone else in this field, the punishment is sent back to the inflicter twofold!***  
  
Everyone gazed in amazement at the recent turn of events.. minus Bowser..  
  
"WHAT? It's going to be fun.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" 


	15. Fleeting discussion leading to a point.

(Due to the vast amount of characters, the amount of conversation going on is impossible to keep track of unless each convo is described separately, so I hope to not confuse anyone... Enjoy ^_^.)  
  
Mewtwo stared blankly at the collosal group of idiots. He rolled his eyes and immeadietly halted his pupils as he saw the one...  
  
The only one he cared to converse with.  
  
{}You're.. that boy..{}  
  
Ash stared up at the maniacal being, now looking as harmless as a cat.  
  
"...What? Stay away from me.. I've heard the rumors about you.. Mewtwo.. I know you can't be trusted!"  
  
Pikachu stood in front of ash, slightly shocking the area around him.  
  
"PIKA!"  
  
Mewtwo shook his head.  
  
{}How imbecillic of me. I had forgotten that I erased your memory on that fateful day. Let's see if I can change that...{}  
  
He opened his eyes wide, staring directly at Ash. Suddenly, a flash occured between the two and Ash grabbed his head, feeling a rush of memories and thoughts crowding in.  
  
"...Mewtwo.. I remember..."  
  
Mewtwo grinned.  
  
{}Excellent. Now you remember why I only trust in you. You showed me the errors of my ways.. you risked your life to save my wretched soul.{}  
  
Ash nodded. "Yah..."  
  
{}However, I shall never place my trust in anyone again, human or Pokemon! You recall me flying off with my legion of superclones?{}  
  
"Yeah, I thought you were going to find a peaceful place to live with them..."  
  
The sharp look in Mewtwo's eyes told Ash differently.  
  
{}Our journey had barely begun when.. It appeared. Evil out of my control. I believe it was known as.. Lugia. Lugia attacked us with powers I had never witnessed. My psychic powers did nothing against him, as he had used a Disable attack on me. My own clones turned traitor, as they had seen who the stronger was. All of them took turns, savegly beating me within an inch of my life.{}  
  
"...Mewtwo..."  
  
Mewtwo held his hand out, not wanting to be inturrupted.  
  
{}I had fallen from the skies, crashing to the ground below. I lay in my own blood, struggling to breathe. The residents of the town I layed in gathered, mocking my presence, shrieking in agony at what they considered my horrid form. All of them.. except one woman... She had walked up to me and that was when I blacked out.{}  
  
Mewtwo stood silently. It was obvious that he grew embarassed when mentioning his times of weakness.  
  
{}.....I had woken up in a shabby estate. I had recognized the woman from before approach me. My injury had improved vastly and I assume this simple woman was to thank. Once I clearly saw her, I saw you, boy. She shared facial features similar to your own... I had told her this, and she sobbed about her.. "Ash.." I recall your friends calling you as such. I instantly knew that you two were close, like my clones and I. I was nursed back to full health, and the only wish of the woman was to not injure any of "Pallet Town's" residents. I abided by the wish, and left.{}  
  
"Pi...ka..chu?"  
  
{}I was by myself now, and I lived as such for years. Just recently however, this massive glove had told me of this tournament, one which I had no choice in entering...  
  
....  
  
...{}  
  
He remained silent once more. Ash stepped forward.  
  
"M..Mewtwo.. listen.."  
  
{}Boy, you listen to me. I shall do my best to protect you for the duration of the tournament, any harm inflicted to you shall be considered my fault. You and your.. mother are the only ones..  
  
the ONLY ones..  
  
I will trust in.. EVER.{}  
  
Ash fell and sat on the grass, eyes glazed over in amazement.. Just as he was about to spout his two cents, however.  
  
BOOOOOOOOM!  
  
{}?{}  
  
"WHOAOA, Pikachu, what's goin on??????"  
  
********************  
  
Zelda stared up at a nasty Ganondorf, while laying Link's sore head in her lap.  
  
Ganondorf savegly circled the two, boasting a laugh every so often.  
  
"Ha...HHAHHAHA!  
  
Zelda cringed with each spurt of glee.  
  
"..What do you want?!?"  
  
"...Dear princess, is it not obvious? Both of you have something I wish to obtain for myself. HAHA I had told you that banishment was not enough to stop me! Thanks to this.. Being of a hand!"  
  
Link did his best to stand, with his sword at the ready.  
  
"Shu..t UP!"  
  
"Really now, do you dare to strike me? In that weakened condition? HA! I assume that's the Triforce of Courage speaking in you!"  
  
"...Just wait.. GANONDORF!"  
  
"Listen to me, Link. Do you really believe I want to make you suffer? Indeed not! Your death will be swift, so avoid the excessive stress! Save your strength for the battle to come! HA HA... HAHAHA!"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Ganondorf shook where he stood.. "W..What is that?"  
  
Link and Zelda looked around them...  
  
*******************  
  
Ness sighed, with no friends to discuss the recents events with. He sighed and, sitting down, placed his head on his knees.  
  
Falco stepped over and placed his arm on his shoulder.  
  
"What's up, kid?"  
  
Ness looked up, and smiled.  
  
"...Nothing *sniff... don't worry about it."  
  
"...Shaddap kid, I can read tyke's like you from the back of my hand. Come on over, me and Fox are discussing strategy."  
  
Ness wiped his nose, and followed Falco to another friendly face. Fox motioned for him to sit among them.  
  
"Now listen kid, I know it isn't fair for someone like you to be forced in a tournament like this. Also, I realize you don't like me much, because I have been acting harshley to the pudgy red man guy there."  
  
"Fox!" Ness forced down a giggle. Fox waved his hand.  
  
"OK OK! But I was confused before, stressed. I think im getting the hang of everything, catching up to all of the events which are happening, and I promise to act alot better ok?"  
  
Ness had a crazy person look painted on his face... "Hmmm..."  
  
"OK?"  
  
"...Yah yah fine. But just one thing.. I know I'm a kid and everything, but.. just don't underestimate me.. ok?"  
  
"Will do, squirt... I mean.. kid.. I mean.. well for crying out loud, what am I s'posed to call you, help me out here."  
  
Falco shot out a laugh. Ness strained to keep a serious face.  
  
"Ness.. P..lain simple Ne..ss... MUMTHPK!"  
  
He couldn't hold it in anymore, as he joined the two Star Fox members in bouts of laughter.  
  
Fox wiped a tear from his eye.. "Ok, now about strategy.."  
  
BOOOOOOOOM!  
  
They all grew deathly serious.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
  
********************  
  
Captain Falcon, recovering from his recent battle, sat alone. With an arm atop one knee, his eyes struggled, staring over the unconcious DK to finally lay upon Samus, who was "coincidentally" removing her suit.  
  
Samus felt heaps of emotional dirt pile upon her as she felt each stare.  
  
"Uchhh.. just leave me alone....."  
  
Popo placed his finger upon his lip.  
  
"Samus! What..you not... likey?"  
  
"Samus! What's the matter?" Nana imitaed, with clearer knowledge.  
  
She smiled and placed her hand upon Popo's cheek, with Popo lovingly stepping towards the warm hand.  
  
"...Nothing for you two to worry about." She immediatly became lost in thought, ignoring the further statements from the two.  
  
(How could he...)  
  
"Piileeeeease speak to we!"  
  
"Pleeeeease tell us!"  
  
(How could HE! How could the Master hand..)  
  
"Samus.. we you friends.."  
  
"Samus.. We're your friends.."  
  
(allow these 2... innocent beings.. to attend such a...)  
  
"Samus?"  
  
"Samus?"  
  
(BLOODBATH?)  
  
BOOOOOOOM  
  
Popo and Nana screamed.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAA WHAT HAPPEN????"  
  
********************  
  
Luigi and Mario just LOOOOOOOOOOOOVED Bowser's precence..  
  
They loved it as much as the loved poison mushrooms, in fact.  
  
"HAHAHAH!" Bowser's onion scented breath sprayed on the two plumbers. "So.. What's going on, ingrates?"  
  
Luigi stood face to face against Bowser. "You.. Ok that's long-a enough." He hurredly stepped back. "Sorry, a-Mario! He's much-a too big!"  
  
Mario looked blankly at his brother. Bowser barked even harder.  
  
"Mario, Mario, Mario!! Having a wimp for a brother isn't very great is it?" Bowser slapped Mario on the back. HARD.  
  
Mario fell face first to the ground, face in mud. Oddly however, Bowser had also fallen to the ground, rolling a good 5 metres and plopping in a larger pile of mud.  
  
Mario looked confused.  
  
"MARIO! It-a worked! Getting Bowser mad will be the-a key to weakening him!"  
  
Mario remained confused... until he remembered the words of the Master hand.  
  
"Yes.. Luigi!! Damage back-a twofell or twofol.. twofold or whatever!"  
  
Bowser stood up, face red with embarassment.  
  
"YOU TWO WAIT... JUST WA.. eh?"  
  
Bowsers head began to glow.. it began to flash furiously.  
  
"WHAT?????? WHAT IS THE MEANI..."  
  
BOOOOOOM!!  
  
Bowser went flying in the other direction, into yet another mud puddle.  
  
Another voice appeared from the original puddle Bowser was in.  
  
"Oh no.. NO!! Stupid, STUPID mud puddle! Why didn't I wait longer!"  
  
The mysterious character looked up to see all eyes upon her.  
  
...It was Princess Peach. 


	16. The origin of Mr. Game and Watch (Part 1...

Millions of light years away... A being gazed.  
  
He gazed upon the horror which was occuring, and shook his head.  
  
"He Is Doing This Again... The Fiend.. I Must Find A Way To Stop Him."  
  
"Mr. Watch? Mr. Game and watch, son? Are you in here?"  
  
"...Oh Hello Professor... What Are You Doing Up At This Time Of Night?"  
  
............  
  
This all happened exactly 5 Gelta-years ago. (1 Gelta-year is equal to 1.5 Earth years.)  
  
Lets go back.. to the planet GAW. At the planet GAW lived 2 species. The GAWians and the Stelphoids. The GAWians remained a peaceful race, handicapped by their blob-like substance and shape. Fortunetly, their substance allowed them to form human like arms for grabbing, etc. On the other hand, the Stelphoids were hostile creatures, vowing each day to conquer over the GAWians. Their physical form was different for each. One could be shaped as a star, while another, an Earthen tiger. The languages of the 2 species are unique in their own right, so everything will be translated to English.  
  
Let us go now.. to the Day when the sky turned red...  
  
A GAWian stormed over to his tribe, bearing bad news.  
  
"They are attacking! It is just as I had feared... Martinian, Alpharmalastine... DEAD! My own brothers..."  
  
Everyone laughed thier little babbling laugh. Polmellnedar, the elder of the tribe, boastfully spat.  
  
"HA! They would not dare! Do they not realize that the death of us.. means the death of them? We are the ones that create Millstrain.. Millstrain, the round green rocks they need to survive!"  
  
The GAWian yelled even louder.  
  
"LISTEN! LOOK to the sky, simpletons! Has it even been such a color? NO! The Stelphoids believe this to be a day of rekoning! A day of DEATH! They plan to travel to other planets to find ways to survive once we are all dead!"  
  
The group laughed harder.  
  
"HAHAHA Those idiots are too stupid to travel around to planets, let alone this one! Begone, fool!"  
  
The lone GAWing sped to his home, bearing the news to his wife.  
  
His wife began to sob, cradleing her newborn baby slightly.  
  
"Whatever will we do with little Gallace? I did not wish to bring him life just to have it taken away from him!"  
  
"Parellena, I know... and I have an idea. We have a little time.. and we can use our ... abilites.. to send him somewhere where he can live a good life... one without misery."  
  
"...Our... abilities?"  
  
"...You know that when 2 GAWians tap into their souls, they can teleport another to anywhere in the universe? It has never been done because.."  
  
"The two... die once teleporting the other."  
  
"......"  
  
"....Let's do it. For Gallace."  
  
The father nodded.  
  
"For Gallace."  
  
The two heard screaming outside, not too far. It seems the idiotic GAWians were getting their reward for their foolishness.  
  
"Parellena, hurry! Write a note and place it near Gallace.. maybe someone will be able to read it!"  
  
Once finished, the 2 closed their eyes, concentrating. Forming hands, they held them tightly. Little Gallace began to sob wildly, and Parellena could not control the amount of tears flooding out of her eyes.  
  
"Goodbye..."  
  
A green flash occured, and Gallace was gone.  
  
"Goodbye... my son..." With that last gasp, the 2 GAWians fell over dead, hand in hand.  
  
................  
  
"Professor Mollery! PROFESSOR MOLLERY GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
The townspeople gathered outside of his labratory. The planet was now Geltantris, with English the ONLY language spoken, and people looking no different than humans.  
  
The commotion? Why, a little black blob creature, with sobs loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
Professor Mollery peeked his head out of his labratory, then stepped out slowly.  
  
"...My good people, whatever is the matter?"  
  
And old woman stepped forward.  
  
"WHAT.. IS THIS THING, MOLLERY? Only you would be WIERD enough to make something like this!!!"  
  
Random comments spread through the crowd.  
  
"Its.. kind of cute... actually."  
  
"EW.. Kill it.. KILL IT!"  
  
"That is revolting.. you should be ashamed!"  
  
Mollery fell to his knees, examining the creature.  
  
"...Astonishing... AMAZING! Er.. I mean.. YES.. this is a creation of mine. He must have escaped. My apologies."  
  
"..er well.. See it never happens again, ya freak!"  
  
"Will do, my lady."  
  
Once the group had left, Mollery had slowly touched the specimen, and seeing it was not harmful to touch, he gently picked it up and took it back to his labratory. He quickly looked at every possible angle.  
  
"Amazing.. OUTSTANDING, I SAY!! FANTASTIC!"  
  
2 Remaining townspeople remained outside his house, growing embarrased.  
  
"...What is he DOING in there?"  
  
"Oh my.."  
  
The 2 ran to town, gossiping all the way. Back in the lab...  
  
"...What.. are you..?"  
  
The baby began to babble, a noise similar to blowing into a drink with a straw.  
  
"Amazing.."  
  
As the days went on, so did his examinations. Mollery eventually realized that this "blob" was very much like a human being. It had similar emotions, it enjoyed the Prot dogs and Phamburgers Mollery provided for him, and many other simliar traits. Mollery began to treat the creature like a son. The man was so amazed with the discovery that he never saw the note that had came with the creature... until one day..  
  
"..I am a fool! Maybe the note is important!"  
  
The note was a bunch of scribbled text, in another language. Now, Mollery appeared to most as a fool, but he was actually one of the greatest geniuses of the planet Geltantris.  
  
He quickly grabbed his Tranlating pen and scribbled over the note. Finally translated, it read as follows.  
  
"Please... Do not harm our boy.. He is the last member of our race, the GAWians. Raise him up to be like one of you.. If you are evil, he would be better off dead. If not, please take care of our dead Gallace."  
  
The Professer pulled at his beard.  
  
"Gallace, eh? That name would not do very well on this planet.. it sounds very alienesque. I wonder.. what this GAW is about..."  
  
The days went on, and Gallace grew very fond of the professor. One day...  
  
*POOMF! Mollery plops some books on the table.  
  
"And now my boy.."  
  
The GAWian looked at him, confused.  
  
"You will be one of us.. You will learn English like a true Gelantricite!"  
  
Months went by.. and.. SUCCESS!  
  
"Pro..fesss..sss.ss."  
  
"It's ok.. Gallace, say the rest."  
  
"..ss.or..!"  
  
"EUREKA!"  
  
"Professor.. Th..ank You." Phew. With each word spoken, the little blob let out a huff.  
  
As his English improved, it turns out that he was unable to use slang or chopped English of any sort.. It was unknown the reasons why, nontheless, his English was spectacular within weeks.  
  
One day, he gazed outside the window. Outside of Mollery's house layed a open field.. where kids would play sports.  
  
"Profes.. *huff Professor, What Are Those Children Doing?"  
  
"Why, they are playing sports.. SPORTS. That particular one is a game called Spontrice."  
  
"I Am Confused. Please Continue."  
  
It turned out that Spontrice was a game very similar to our very own soccer. Gallace gazed with delight at the fantastic display of excercise and happyness. He continued to do this whenever he could.  
  
Yet another day, Mollery stared at Gallace and snapped his fingers.  
  
"Gallace... I realize you wish to be out there, playing with the kids. I also think i know a way to do that. Will you allow me to... shape you into a human?  
  
Gallace leaped up and kissed Mollery. 


	17. The origin of Mr. Game and Watch (Part 2...

"Professor... A Human? I Would Like That Very Much. But Why Not Make Me Into A Gelantricite?"  
  
"Well, remember that discussion we had a week ago?"  
  
...  
  
Mollery knew about Earth. He knew about humans.  
  
One day when he was a young man, he gazed upon the universe with one of his inventions, an eye piece that allowed you to view anywhere instantly.  
  
He came upon Earth and marvelled at it. A planet inhabited by creatures that looked pretty much like his own race? He studied the planet excitiedly. His fantastic invention allowed him to overhear conversation as well, learning that the creatures were called "Humans."  
  
However, something seemed odd about the "Humans."  
  
"What .. is that.. THING under their heads?" A month passed quickly, and Mollery studied every convorsation, trying to figure out how to get an answer to this so called mystery. As he gazed into a hospital during a surgery, he overheard what it was.  
  
It was a neck.  
  
The Galantricites had the basic body shape of a human, yet they had no neck. Their throat was contained behind their chest. Mollery was amazed at these "necks" from day 1, and studied their use...  
  
"Yes, I Remember Talking About Humans With You Professor.. Professor? Hello, Professor?"  
  
Mollery shook his head.  
  
"Oh, my dear boy forgive me! Anyways, I wish to give you a "neck". I have studied that it allows easier movement of the head."  
  
"When Will You Start, Professor?"  
  
"...Right now..."  
  
Mollery grabbed a transparent sticky substance and rubbed it all over Gallace.  
  
"Listen, Gallace. This substance will make you go to sleep. When you wake up, I'm sure you will be pleased."  
  
"I Can Not Wait. Thank... You.. Proffe..."  
  
Gallace did not stir. Mollery cracked his knuckles and went to work.  
  
"...Arm.. Ok .. I think I have to pull this out a little further...  
  
"..This foot is awkwardly shaped.. CURSE me!"  
  
He worked furiously for hours.. Once complete, Mollery sprayed an Ice cold substance upon Gallace, hardening the shape. Gallace slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"..Pr..Professor, Is It Complete?"  
  
Mollery held up a Brimmor, similar to a mirror. "See for yourself!"  
  
Gallace gazed upon his new form with unspeakable glee. He instantly felt what his "neck" felt like, then hugged the professor furiously.  
  
"I Can Never Thank You Enough.."  
  
He walked around the room, his first steps! Mollery noticed with dismay that his motion was not fluid in the least. A possible side effect in the solidifying formula, perhaps.  
  
"Now.. go ask the kids if you can play."  
  
Gallace was overjoyed, and he ran outside to finally converse with other Galantricites.  
  
"Hello, I Wish To Play With You All, May I?"  
  
Four small boys, roughly each age 8, sweated profusely at the sight of him. "..Y-You're that blob thing aren't you.. Wow you have the same body shape as us!"  
  
Another boy smiled. "Come on, you can be on our team!"  
  
Mollery gazed outside his window with glee, and released his worriness out of his system.  
  
"Phew.. The innocence of children will never cease to amaze..."  
  
So Gallace decided to play as often as he could, with his new friends. Oddly enough however, each occasional day he would sit at the window and stare at the game taking place, not participating.  
  
"Gallace, whatever is the matter?" Mollery sat beside him one day.  
  
"It Is Nothing, Professor. Some Days I Just Wish To Watch The Game In Action, Rather That Participate."  
  
This odd behavior occurred at such a strange patten that the boys decided to go to Mollery's to ask what was going on.  
  
"I Am Sorry Boys, I Can Not Fight The Reason Why, Nor Do I Know."  
  
The boys grew angry with their new friend and as the left, one of them spouted angrily:  
  
"...Listen, Your either GAME or you're gonna WATCH, you better make up your mind tomorrow."  
  
The sentence rang through Mollery's ears... Game.. or you're gonna watch...  
  
"GALLACE! I GOT IT! GAW! GAME AND WATCH! I have found a rightful name for you, one that sounds much less alienesque!"  
  
So the name of Mr. Game and Watch was given to Gallace, with the Mr. being added so he would fit in more with the planet's inhabitants.  
  
Years went by, and Mollery found his tasks much easier with the help of Mr. Game and Watch. As he grew older, he had unimaginable talents he had no idea about.  
  
For instance, one day Mollery grew deathly ill. Mr. Game and Watch placed his hand on Mollery's forehead and managed to view his past. Once he had viewed all he wanted to view, he realized that Mollery was cured.  
  
2 abilities to add to the list.  
  
Mr. Game and Watch continued to study himself, realizing that new abilies would instantly come with time.  
  
Fast forward to the present.  
  
Gallace... Mr. Game and Watch was using Mollery's eye piece, and he quickly paused at a planet.  
  
The mere sight of the creature, this hand, sent chills down his spine, and he instantly decided to view this creature's past.  
  
...His parents.. His real parents.. murdered by him? A tournament held for poor souls with no choice in the matter? Mr. Game and watch closed his eyes and sobbed.  
  
He gazed upon the horror which was occuring, and shook his head.  
  
"He Is Doing This Again... The Fiend.. I Must Find A Way To Stop Him."  
  
"Mr. Watch? Mr. Game and watch, son? Are you in here?"  
  
"...Oh Hello Professor... What Are You Doing Up At This Time Of Night?"  
  
"I can't sleep, thats all. You seem disturbed.. is something the matter?"  
  
"...Professor..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He gazed upon the old man, the only person he really knew. The only person he really... loved.  
  
"I Must Leave. I Do Not Know How Long."  
  
Mollery shook his head.  
  
"GALLACE? Is something the matter? Please tell me so I can help you!"  
  
"Professor.. It Is Not.. You Can Not.."  
  
He ran foward to hug the Professor and sobbed loudly.  
  
"I.. Must Go.. Forgive.. Me." 


End file.
